


Green Ghost

by heavenfacade



Series: Fading [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Scratch, Sadstuck?, dave just can't remember who they are, everyone else is also in here, or why they're important to him, sadstuck.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4844954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenfacade/pseuds/heavenfacade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just a lot of sadstuck, but also some fluff. Based on Alpha Dave after the scratch when he's all grown up and a manly man (but not really). This one is all John, the next one will be Rose and a bit of Kanaya, then Jade, then the trolls, then each of the Alpha kids and do you see where this is going because I feel like a horrible person for writing this :c</p><p> </p><p>  <i>discontinued</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Showtime

**Author's Note:**

> ....

The first person you remember is a young boy with messy black hair - _you want to run your fingers through those locks, they look so soft and no you **know** they are soft because you know that you've done exactly what you want to do before but what you don't know is how you know what you know _\- and bright, bright blue eyes. They're wide and shimmer with emotions: you've seen tears swirl in their depths, rage burst through his gaze like fire, determination rush through and harden him so he looks like the hero you always wanted to be, and many others. The ones you remember the most, however, are the times that blue was downcast with nerves, then vibrant with sheer joy, accentuated by the red flush on his cheeks - _you think red looks amazing on this boy; red and blue, you and him, meant to be_ \- before your memory flashes to his eyes glazed with want and desire.

_"Dave..."_

You swear you can hear him sometimes. You swear you've met him, this boy. You swear you loved him and he loved you back and you were together, making promises that you'd never leave each other, but that promise must have been broken by one of you because he's not here now and when you think about this fact, your heart fucking _aches_.


	2. Aggrieve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god i'm so sorry about not updating this or nplh, school has just been kicking my butt to the point where i've only been able to read stuff. i've barely been writing anything tbh. but uh, here's the second chapter of this one, and i'm working on the third chapter of nplh.

The next time you hear his voice in your head, the image that comes with it is of the same face you've seen before, but now the boy has a body. He's average height, and although he doesn't look it, you know he's deceptively strong. He's got this silly looking hammer, all different colors, and you hear his laugh as he tells you that it's the Warhammer of Zillyhoo, whatever that means.  _"Dave, you're so silly, you know that? Haha!" "Not quite as silly as you, bro, not even close to your prankster's gambit up in here."_

You dream about him that night and wake up with tears on your face as you remember the one time red didn't look good on him. When he was bloodied and dying and there was nothing you could do about it,  _and yet you still can't remember his name and that's what hurts the most._

You turn over in your bed and weep for him, this boy you know yet don't know, before getting up to start the day. You've got a shitty script to write, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cryI NG I'M SO SORRY BUT YET I'M NOT SORRY

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know where this came from :c  
> -screams into the abyss-  
> -falls to knees-  
> -sobs-


End file.
